Midnight Passions
by spangles
Summary: On one wild night, a sexy vampire with a taste for men and an unfeeling college student bound to family legacy meet, their lives intertwining. Join them in the passionate rollercoaster ride of their shadowed love in this story, Midnight Passions.


Okay, then, just a little brief intro:

Fanfic name: Midnight Passions

Chapter Title: Beginnings

Chapter rating: PG 13 due to language, sexual references.

Summary: On one wild night, a sexy vampire with a taste for men and an unfeeling college student bound to family legacy meet, their lives intertwining. Join them in the passionate rollercoaster ride of their shadowed love in this story, **_Midnight Passions_**.

( Author giggles This sounds so corny!) Ahem.

There are five simple things I'd like you guys to be aware of for my story, and here they are, listed below:

1. this fanfic is completely AU. I pretty much scrapped everything that happened in the CCS series and kept the bare bones of the characters and some of the plot. Thus, there are no clow cards in this fan ficcie, although there is magic.

2. It takes place in modern day of some nondescript city, so I'm not using any honorifics (as if I know them anyways) and plan to stick to that.

3. When I rated this baby M, I meant it. This thing is definitely gonna have lemon content and some adult language. If you don't like the above, don't read it.

4. If you do like the above but don't like my story, don't flame me. I get a bit irritable when people nitpick my work with a fine point needle.

5. I have absolutely no ownership Card Captor Sakura (as if you thought that).

Well, enjoy the story!

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Night had fallen in the city, giving way to a cloudy, moonless sky. It was an eerie night, the type of night in which most people were inclined to stay indoors, taking their leaves only by the safety of their own cars, or perhaps a taxi. Nevertheless, a young emerald-eyed girl wandered down the empty street through the shadows, her long auburn hair dancing with the chill winter wind. Depiste the short, lingerie-reminiscent hot pink and back dress she was wearing, the cold did not seem to affect her. Indeed, with only a lightweight black trench coat to protect her from the elements, she seemed to fit into the frigid darkness perfectly.

Walking by a trodden down house, it's resident guard rotweiler started barking at her as she passed. Sakura gave the mutt a predatory smile as she walked right by it, the old mesh fence weak and rusted, a paltry defense against the beast caged inside. Yet the dog whimpered, backed away tail between it's legs. It knew a true killer when it saw it.

Meanwhile, the vampire walked on, a dark smile playing on her lips. Tonight, she'd have some fun.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Without a doubt, Li mused, this party was going to be a complete train wreck. No, more like a train wreck laden with explosives and gasoline.

He sighed as he leaned forward from the couch, grabbing his flute of champagne off a waiter's tray before downing it all in one shot. Great. And here he was, a helpless passenger on that doomed locomotive for the rest of the night, playing house with a girl whom he wasn't fond of and making small talk to people he didn't care for. At least the alchol was good.

Sighing, he stood up as he saw an unwelcome figure approaching.

"Syaoran! There you are, honey," His fiancé Meilin called as she approached, dressed to kill in a stunning wine red evening dress that had all the men's attention in the room. Everyone except him.

"Meilin." He returned, monotone. "I'm needed somewhere?" He asked as he walked to the corner of the room, leaning back against the wall. He was still sure enough of his steps, he noted, which meant he could cover up the fact that he was on the verge of being drunk. Which was pretty lucky, considering many influential businesspeople were here..

Meilin laughed prettily, girlishly, in a manner that entirely didn't suit her. "Why Syao-love, you know I wouldn't just come to pester you about your family business!" She batted her eyelashes at him, looking for all the world like a coquettish little vixen as she gave him a 'don't fuck with me' glare.

She walked up closer to him, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Listen Li, I know how much you hate these things." She rested her hand on his shoulder, leaning into him as she murmured into his ear. "Just work with me, and we can get out of here, 'kay?" Li's response came readily.

"Anything to get out of here," He whispered back into her ear.

OOO fifteen minutes later OOO

Syaoran and Meilin waved goodbye to their parents as they walked towards a black Mercedes waiting for them in the driveway. Dark tinted glass rolled down from power windows, allowing Syaoran to see Eriol's smirk.

"Get in. The night's young," Eriol said as the two of them hopped into the backseat. Already sitting inside was their friend Yamazaki, who was in shotgun, and Meilin's friend Naoko in the backseat with the two of them.

"You're one lucky sonofabitch, Syaoran." Yamazaki said as he loaded in a Sublime CD, "To have a hot fiancé who busts you out of those parties is just unfair. And _you_ don't want her."

Syaoran chose to ignore the comment as he accepted a screwdriver from Naoko while Meilin rolled her eyes at the comment. "He wants me all right, he's just too cowardly to do anything about it," She licked her lips towards him, making a sexy smile.

"Yeah right, Meilin," Syaoran muttered as he sipped at the orange drink. "Jesus, how much vodka's in this thing?"

"Enough to get us all hammered tonight," Naoko replied as she poured herself another glass. "And Meilin, how did you get Li's permission to let Syaoran go out, anyways?" Naoko continued.

"Easy," Meilin smirked. "Couldn't you guess? I just told them I wanted some time alone to shake him off his taste for the weird chicks," She smiled nastily as he gave her the finger. "C'mere, we can fix your problem right here, right now," She said as she straddled his lap, brushing her body against his. Syaoran viciously pushed her off.

"Fuck off Meilin. Just because you busted me out of that hell hole doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you," He said, eyes dark.

"Have it your way then and don't have sex. You and I'll making babies in under a year anyway," She retorted, turning away from him to look out the window. "And you know if I find you screwing with someone else, I'll take you apart." The last comment was said quietly, with real hatred.

There was a brief silence. "Well, I can feel the love in here, can't you?" Eriol commented sardonically. "But we have no more time to talk about Syaoran's sex life because, low and behold, we've finally made it to the club."

KKKKKK

The Club was packed as Sakura made her way through the dimly lit room, moving to the music. She'd been enjoying herself for the past half hour or so simply dancing, but she was growing restless. She wanted to find tonight's dinner and have a little playtime with it before she went for the kill, too. She looked around.

LLLLLLL

On the far side of the room, Syaoran and his friends had just come in. Naoko and Meilin grinned as they immediately jumped into the crowd, bumping and grinding with total strangers, and occasionally, each other, as they danced to the beat. Yamazaki met up with his long time girlfriend Chiraru and they stared to dance while Eriol went to the bar to check out the girls and grab himself a martini. And Syaoran, after all his wishing to escape the business party, realized that he didn't want to be here, either.

Dejected, he looked around the area and immediately caught sight of a stunning petite girl in a sexy pink and black dress. She winked at him and smiled, and Syaoran gave a half hearted smile back then looked away. She just another girl who he might've gone out with in his eyes, if it were not for the fact that he'd be married in a few months. It was best not to tempt himself by dancing with another girl. Sighing, he sank into an empty booth.

Eriol came back a few moments later with a violet-eyed beauty on his arm. "Hey Syaoran, mind if we sit here?" Syaoran shook his head.

"No problem. I think I'm gonna head out now anyways and catch a cab." Syaoran vacated the red lather seat. "Tell everyone else I said goodbye, alright?"

"Sure man, bye." Clearly, Eriol was already absorbed into his new find. Without further waiting, Syaoran left.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Sakura had finally found her target: A tall chestnut haired young man sitting in the back booth. With such a finely sculpted body and such intense amber eyes, it would be a sin to end this young man's life. But then again, she had no qualms with sins.

For a brief moment, her target glanced her way, and she smiled back sexily and winked. Maybe he'd make it easy for her and ask her to 'go someplace quiet.' But no dice. A few minutes later, she watches him leaving.

Sakura watched as he hopped into a cab before jumping to the building tops to follow him that way. She had already learned how to transform into a number of creatures, but they were too much of a bother to do right now. And it seemed that her target didn't live too far away.

Finally, watching him get out of the car, he went inside his home. Sakura looked at the 'Welcome' mat standing at the foot of the door, lightly chuckling. They'd already given her free entrance by the simple statement on the mat.

Following his movements through the house, she finally found what must be her mark's bedroom. She sat for a while, and waited. Soon, it'd be time to play.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

**And so ends chapter one **

PLEASE review and tell me how you like it. I can't get any better without you guys pointing out ways to make the story better.

And one more thing…

I'm thinking of making a clean version of this, no lemon content and only mild curses. Think it's a good idea?

_Stay tuned to find out what happens to Syaoran and Sakura next in:_

_**Midnight Passions**_

AAAAAAAAA


End file.
